beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (known in Japan as Galaxy Pegasis W105R²'F') is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was the prototype of Storm Pegasus 105RF and is the basis for it as well, and was sealed away due to it's uncontrollable power. Galaxy Pegasis evolves into Big Bang Pegasis F:D. It was released on April 1, 2010 in Japan and during Summer 2011 worldwide. Face Bolt: Pegasus II The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design resembles the original Storm Pegasus Face Bolt but features thin gaps cutting at each other, The design is colored a light blue and is tattooed onto a translucent Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus II *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasus II, much like the original Pegasus Energy Ring, has the designs of a Pegasus' wings and head. The wings appear larger while Pegasus II appears more circular and larger than Pegasus and is coloured a translucent light blue. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1. Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Galaxy is painted a metallic blue color and much like Storm, resembles the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a left-ward movement. Each of these wings has the appearance of Pegasus' wings and bears a striking resemblance to the Cyber Fusion Wheel. However, like Cyber, it does not show any Attack potential as the wings curve into the main part of the Wheel, covering the Smash Attack points. It is also too light to provide heavy hits on opposing Beyblades. Fusion Wheels such as Lightning and Beat are much better for Attack-Type combos whereas Galaxy is not. Just like other painted Fusion Wheels, the paint will chip off during battles and result into a dull grey colour, however, the paint on the Hasbro Galaxy seems to last longer than Hasbro's Metal Fusion painted parts. Attack: 6 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1. Spin Track: Wing 105 *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Wing 105 is a variant of 105 with wings at its sides, The wings are made to push air upwards into order to obtain more Stamina. However, this does not have an effect and is like 105. Other than that, it is roughly the same as 105, just with wings and with a darker blue color. It also weighs (although very slightly) more than 105. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat. While retaining the same basic appearance, the tip, instead of being flat, has six curves going in a rightward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and more aggressive motion than Rubber Flat. It also has more friction on the stadium floor than RF causing Galaxy Pegasis to move faster. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it hardly leaves the Beyblade with enough Stamina to defeat its opponent. When first used, Right Rubber Flat will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Bladers wears it down in a few practice battles to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the star-like design starts to disappear. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type customs. Mold Variations The Hasbro R2F does not have a bar when looked inside of it. This bar is used to keep the Bey from wobbling, due to this, the Habro R2F appears to be loose. The Takara Tomy and SonoKong R2F's have the bar. Use in Attack Customizations R2F can be utilized in a many Attack Customizations, with the most prominent being MF Vulcan Horuseus 85\90R2F. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Other Versions *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- BB-75 Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) *'Galaxy Pegasus GB145MS' 'Black Hole Ver.' - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- WBBA 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Place Prizes - (Gold, Silver, Bronze) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- BB-92 Booster (Clear Ver.) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- Triple Battle Set (Blue and Red) Anime In Beyblade: Metal Masters, when Gingka used Galaxy Nova to defeat Ryuga, not only did Storm Pegasus 105RF beat Lightning L-Drago 100HF by cracking it a little, it also used all of Storm Pegasus' power resulting in it going to rest its wings somewhere else and Gingka goes on a long journey to find one of the prototypes for Storm Pegasis and when gets to his destination he finds Galaxy Pegasus stuck in a rock. Beast The Beast of Galaxy Pegasus is a Pegasus. Special Moves *'Star Booster Attack/Star Gazer': Gingka first used this move in Episode 2 of the anime. It gains power and speed by going in a circle that looks similar to Storm Bringer, and then Pegasus takes the skies and comes rushing down in flames and attacks the other Bey with it's Fusion Wheel. Similar to Pegasus Starblast Attack, only more powerful. *'Full Power Galaxy Nova': Pegasus circles around the opponent throwing flames of lighting and energy boosts. *'Ultimate Attack': A combination of all the attacks of Storm Pegasus and of Galaxy Pegasus combined together. *'Pegasus StarDust Driver (Pegasus S.D Driver)': Pegasus takes the power around him and shoots it right at the Bey. The more power Pegasus gets around it, the more powerful the attack. Trivia *Gingka named this Bey Galaxy Pegasus. This is maybe be a pun to Gingka's name which means galaxy.﻿ ﻿ Gallery pTRU1-10516240_alternate1_dt.jpg|Hasbro packaging BeySglPackE_01.jpg|Back of Hasbro packaging pTRU1-10516240dt.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool GalaxyPegasusMotif.PNG|Motif dragonballzcentral_2156_2761994036.jpg|Pegasus Motif bb92_1.jpg|Takara Tomy Booster packaging Galaxy Pegasis ANIME.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in the Anime. dragonballzcentral_2160_4204968047.jpg|Top dragonballzcentral_2160_4205049019.jpg|Bottom dragonballzcentral_2165_868402199.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F - Triple Battle Set Recolor (Red and Blue) dragonballzcentral_2165_868498480.jpg|Bottom GalaxyPegasisLimited.jpg|BB-75: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) t01500150_0150015010769837909 (1).jpg|BB-76: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - DX Set (Clear Ver.) t01500150_0150015010769837645.jpg|Galaxy Pegasis GB145MS Black Hole Ver. - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) DSC00684.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA First Place Prize (Gold) DSC00721.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Second Place Prize (Silver) Images_(22).jpg|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Third Place Prize (Bronze) t01500150_0150015010769837913.jpg|BB-82: Booster Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F (Clear Ver.) DXGaraxy.jpg|DX Set Metal Masters 2.png|Pegasus in Beast form movie23.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Sol Blaze. movie26.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus attacking Sol Blaze. movie14.PNG|Helios watching how Pegasis fights his Sol Blaze. movie33.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis vs. Flame Sagittario. BeySlow2.gif|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Ray Striker. GalaxyPegasus.jpg GalaxyPegasusStone.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in stone GalaxyPegasus2.jpg GalaxyPegasus3.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasus Galaxy_Pegasus_W105R2F_(Damaged).png|Gingka holding a damaged Galaxy Pegasus PEGASIS BEASST.jpg P VS K.jpg|Pegasis vs Kerbecs Burning Pegasis.jpg|A Burning Pegasis 212px-Jfbvsdk.JPG|Pegasus being pulled by Hell Kerbecs gingka holding pegi.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasis Random....jpg P VS K 2.jpg P VS K 3.jpg reducing flames.jpg|Pegasis Reducing The Flames Of Kerbecs GalaxyPegasusMotif.PNG|Pegasus motif (the same as the oringinal, but has a different color sceme) PEGASIS BEAST 2.jpg PEGASIS under chains of KerBECS.jpg|Pegasis Under Kerbec's Chains galaxy pegasus.png|Motif in dark blue/green color Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Unicorno.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Striker Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Merchandise Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga